


The Trip

by YourGreenEyedMonster (Mon_beau_sur_lun)



Series: Everyday Drabble Collection [10]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6678382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mon_beau_sur_lun/pseuds/YourGreenEyedMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Lestat in Japan</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trip

“Non, Lestat I will not wear these shorts.” He called out impatiently to his maker. He threw the shorts down regretting the fact that he let the brat pack his bags for this trip. He would just have to go shopping none of this would hide his pale skin.  
“It is not like you will be out in the sunlight, mon amour.” He heard his maker call out from the other room in the suite. “No one will notice anyway.”  
Hearing that he really wished he had not agreed this trip. They were in Japan to see the cherry blossoms they were in bloom. They had decided to come to Japan because of the late thaw in Auvergne. They wanted to enjoy the warmer weather. It was a new experience for them both because neither had been to Japan.   
His jaw clenched as he left the bedroom in the beige shorts. This outfit would have to do for now until he could get away from the brat to go shopping, he decided. Louis stood with his arms crossed around his waist showing an absurd amount of skin in his new shorts and light green t-shirt. He was glaring at Lestat. Lestat was smirking because he had gotten his way with Louis’ wardrobe.  
“I will never allow you to pack for me again. There was nothing I liked in those suitcases.” He huffed.  
“Ahh, but I adore what you have on beautiful one.” Lestat replied as he moved to embrace the green eyed man.

**Author's Note:**

> YourGreenEyedMonster  
> Drabble Dimanche: "Spring has Sprung, the grass is riz" edition  
> Prompts: Sunlight Bloom Thaw Shorts (all used)  
> 4-27-16, 5pm


End file.
